Kakakku Lintah Darat
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Takao memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi naasnya, kakaknya itu bekerja sebagai seorang rentenir atau dalam bahasa kasarnya 'tukang nagih hutang'. Warning inside! Untuk Mars Challenge "Blue Collars" dan "Companionship".


Rayhan Watanabe present

.

.

**Kakaku Lintah Darat**

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This story is belong to me

Warning : AU, Brother!MidoTaka, OOC, Typo(s), Non-EYD, dll.

.

.

* * *

Pasti kalian sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata rentenir alias lintah darat, 'kan? ^V^

Dalam KBBI, rentenir artinya penagih hutang. Sementara istilah gaulnya ialah _debt collector_.

Banyak orang berpikiran bahwa rentenir itu _super_ jahat, _super_ kejam, dan _super_ sadis melebihi Madara dari _anime_ Naruto. Ada juga yang berpendapat kalau rentenir memiliki wajah yang pas-pasan atau malah tidak _tamvan_ sama sekali (baca : jelek). Tapi, semua berubah saat Negara Api menyerang.

―ups, ralat-ralat!

Tapi, pemikiran itu langsung roboh ketika muncul sosok bernama Midorima Shintarou.

Rupawan, gagah, cerdas, keren, dingin, tak berperasaan―oke, sepertinya ini lebih ke menepis pemikiran mengenai penampilan dibanding keduanya.

Ehem.

Masyarakat Jepang akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum memutuskan untuk meminjam uang dari pemilik rambut hijau terang itu. Sebab Midorima berbeda dengan rentenir lainnya di perusahaan Teiko―yang rata-rata masih punya hati untuk memberi kompensasi. Ia punya slogan sendiri.

Kalau tidak salah, bunyinya adalah : "Nggak tepat waktu bayar hutang, nyawa melayang".

Sebenarnya ini bisa jadi sebuah pelajaran penting juga, sih. Bahwa mengulur waktu bukanlah perbuatan terpuji. Apalagi kalau urusannya sudah hidup dan mati, selamat dan sekarat, serta bahagia dan sengsara.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Karena setiap menagih, ia akan ditemani oleh A _to the_ Ka _to the_ Shi _to the_ Sei _to the_ Juu _to the_ Ro (silahkan dirangkai sendiri dan kalian akan mengerti maksudnya nanti)―yang merupakan teman dekat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Konon katanya, ia selalu membawa gunting keramat yang bahkan suara 'ckris'-nya saja dapat membuat hantu melayang tunggang langang (?).

Gimana nggak ngeri coba. =W=

oOoOo

Di sebuah pondok kayu, sedang merenung seorang lelaki ditemani sebuah kelapa muda lengkap bersama payung kecil dan sedotan. Dengan wajah cemberut yang ditopang oleh tumpuan telapak tangan kiri, ia memandang bebas dari jendela rumah. Menyaksikan pusat Distrik Shinjuku dari kejauhan yang makin meramai di senja itu.

Ya, dialah Midorima Takao. Adik dari tokoh utama kita. Insan dengan rambut sehitam arang yang selalu ceria dan murah senyum―kecuali saat ini karena sedang tidak _mood_.

―Apa? Tidak mirip? Warna rambutnya juga?

Namanya juga bukan saudara kembar. Dan _for your information_, ayahnya Takao itu rambutnya hijau dan ibunya hitam. Nah, warna rambut Takao, tuh, nurun dari i―oh, sifat maksud kalian?

Entahlah.

Narrator tak bisa menjelaskannya karena ini menyangkut pelajaran sejarah dan biologi. Jika dibahas di sini, nanti ujung-ujungnya OOT. Kalau udah OOT, ceritanya nanti makin nggak jelas kayak―maaf, sinetron kebanyakan sekarang.

Oke, kembali ke topik sebelum muncul kericuhan.

Semenjak kematian kedua orangtua mereka karena kecelakaan pesawat 6 tahun silam, ia sekarang _stay at home_ sendirian dari fajar hingga larut malam sambil menanti sang kakak pulang dari kantor.

Makan, makan sendiri~ Mandi, mandi sendiri~ Nyuci, nyuci sendiri~ Cebok, cebok sendiri―eh, ini kenapa malah jadi nyanyi? o_O

"Kenapa, sih, Shin-nii sibuk mulu kerjaannya? Aku jadi _alone_ di rumah, nih!" gerutunya pada udara kosong kesal seolah sedang bermonolog.

Makanya jangan nganggur, Takao. Kerja, gih, biar nggak ngerepotin kakakmu itu. Jadi adik yang berguna. Jangan jadi adik durhaka kayak di sinetron-sinetron. Nanti memberi contoh yang tidak baik buat readers, loh!

Takao pun kembali menyeruput cairan hitam yang ternyata adalah coca cola di dalam kelapa.

―eh?! Coca cola? O_O

oOoOo

"Kerja terus nggak capek, Mido-kun?" tanya Momoi, manager dari perusahaan rentenir terkenal seantero Jepang itu, "Kamu mendingan pulang aja. Biar Dai-chan yang nggantiin. _Boss _udah ngijinin, kok,"

"Aku masih kuat," balas Midorima singkat. Fokus lelaki bermata empat itu masih terpusat pada laptop Toshiba miliknya.

"Tapi, kalau Mido-kun nanti sakit, perusahaan bisa repot ngurusnya,"

"..."

"―Mido-kun?"

"Ramalan _oha-asa_ hari ini, Cancer di peringkat 3 akan mengalami pengalaman yang akan merubah masa depan kelak. _Lucky item_ pulang cepat," Bersamaan dengan selesainya lantunan kata-kata itu, Midorima beranjak dari kursinya dan mengemasi barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas, "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu,"

Momoi yang masih cengo di tempat mengangguk kecil, "... oke,"

oOoOo

"_Tadaima_,"

"Shin-nii!"

Seruan cempreng dari Takao pun menyambut Midorima begitu pintu depan pondok terbuka.

"Tumben, kok, Shin-nii pulang cepet. Ada apa tadi di kantor? Libur dadakan? Bagi-bagi THR? Jumpa pers Miyabi? Aomine ma Kise nikah?"

Rentenir itu menghela napas tanpa suara sebelum menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya, "―tidak ada, _nanodayo_," balas Midorima dingin seraya melewati Takao begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Shin-nii ... !"

Greb!

Manik zamrud Midorima membulat seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti.

Penyebab hal itu tak lain adalah Takao tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Yang penting Shin-nii pulang dengan selamat, aku udah ... seneng banget,"

Midorima memang tak melihatnya langsung tapi dari suara parau Takao, ia yakin lelaki itu pasti sedang menangis, "Jangan sedih seperti itu. Nanti _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ di sana ikutan sedih, _nanodayo_,"

Biasanya jika dengan orang lain, Midorima pasti bakal menggunakan embel-embel 'bukan maksud aku peduli, _nanodayo_'. Tapi kalau dengan sang adik, sepertinya sudah beda urusannya.

Midorima dengan perlahan melepas tangan Takao di daerah sekitar pinggangnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Takao dan menepuk kedua bahunya, "_Nii-san_ jadi rentenir itu demi kamu, _nanodayo_,"

"Tapi rentenir itu makan riba. Orang kalau makan riba nanti bisa masuk neraca,"

"Neraka," koreksi Midorima.

"―iya, maksud aku gitu," Takao berdehem sejenak lalu kembali memasang muka sendu, "Aku nggak mau Shin-nii jadi salah satu orang yang masuk ke sana,"

Sunyi.

Kakak-adik itu masih saling bertatapan.

"Lagipula, Teiko itu meminjamkan uang tanpa perlu membayarnya. Kecuali mereka yang ketahuan memakai uang pinjaman untuk niat tak benar, _nanodayo_. Baru dikenakan bunga tinggi untuk efek jera," jelas Midorima memecah keheningan. Jarinya bergerak membetulkan posisi kacamata miliknya.

Takao ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan sang kakak. Ternyata selama ini ia sudah salah paham tentang pekerjaan yang dijalani sang kakak. Jemarinya lantas bergerak mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya. Tidak ingin menjadi terkesan cengeng sebagai seorang lelaki jantan, "Maaf soal omonganku tadi, ya, Shin-nii?" lirihnya masih dengan nada parau.

Midorima menggeleng pelan, "_Nii-san_ yang seharusnya minta maaf karena nggak bisa ada di sisimu setiap saat,"

"Kalau gitu, Shin-nii janji buat nggak ngecewain aku, ya?"

"Tanpa janji pun, _nii-san_ tidak akan pernah membuatmu kecewa atau sedih lagi, _nanodayo_,"

Senyum Takao mengembang lebar hingga deretan giginya yang seputih porselen nampak jelas. Sedangkan Midorima berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tersenyum demi menjaga _image cool_-nya. Lengkap dengan semburat merah yang merona di pipinya.

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan.

Namun, mereka tak menyadari sekelompok fujoshi tengah mengintip dari jendela. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mimisan dan langsung pingsan saking―oke, dua kalimat ini abaikan saja. =_=

* * *

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

Rayhan Watanabe di sini~ \(^O^)

Sebelumnya, mohon bantuannya, minna-san. ^^

Ini adalah fanfic pertama Rayhan di fandom Kurobas. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan yang tidak mengenakkan di hati Readers. m(_ _)m

Rayhan nggak bisa banyak ngomong soal fic ini. Karena Rayhan cuman modal baca fanfic dari fandom ini dan gak liat animanga-nya. X_X Jadi, berhubung ini fic non-OOC, sekali lagi Rayhan minta maaf kalo-kalo sifat karakternya tidak sesuai. -w- *deepbow*

Review dan PM selalu dinanti. Yang mau fave dan follow juga boleh. Tapi Rayhan nggak maksa Readers buat mesti kasih. Toh, semuanya tergantung keinginan Readers sendiri. ^_^

Sampai sini dulu jumpa kita.

Rayhan pamit undur diri.

Sayounara~ =D

* * *

**[Omake]**

"Libur?"

"_Iya, semuanya lagi pada di gereja_,"

"Gereja?"

"_Maaf banget, ya, kalau Mido-kun nggak tahu. Habis, kemarin aku kirim e-mail ke Mido-kun nggak bisa-bisa, sih_,"

"Lanjutkan, Momoi,"

"_Jadi gini, Dai-chan hari ini nikah sama Ki-chan. Tapi dia baru kasih tahu ke aku sama yang lainnya kemarin malem. Jadinya kita semua ngebut ke gereja pagi-pagi buat bikin dekorasi_,"

Ini hanya perasaannya atau ucapan ngelantur Takao kemarin sore jadi sungguhan?


End file.
